Belonging to
by Adeacia
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto tells Sasuke how difficult it is for him to face the cold eyes of the rest of the village. Sasuke can’t bear seeing his kyuubi like this and helps to cheer him up. Fluff. 8D


Summary

Naruto tells Sasuke how difficult it is for him to face the cold eyes of the rest of the village. Sasuke can't bear seeing his kyuubi like this and helps to cheer him up. Fluff. 8D

**Author's note: M'kay, this was originally an idea I got from the new song "Invincible" by Muse. It's the secks, go get their new album :heart: However, then it completely changed and has nothing to do with the song yay. 8D**

**Hahahaha sorry about the title. It SUCKS. Less than the story itself, I hope. xD –sigh- fluff – don't you just love it?**

**I like SasuNaru too. n.n If you have a problem with yaoi, I don't want to know about it please.  (**_Come to think of it, why ze heck would you be reading this in the first place?_) **Shut up brain. xO**

**Belonging to…**

**SasuNaru OneShot-type-thingehmajig**

"Sasuke."

The young kyuubi boy was lying on his back on the couch, absent mindedly removing and playing with his headband. It was a day off, and the two boys had finished training together, now resting in Sasuke's apartment, bored.

The dark haired ninja looked up from his book on eye jutsu, to see Naruto holding the forehead protector in the air above him, wearing a troubled expression. His eyes drifted to the slightly revealed skin of his tanned stomach and the seal tattoo peeking out enticingly from underneath the black fabric.

"Did you hear me, idiot?" Naruto said, not looking at him. Sasuke's eyes quickly looked back to Naruto's face.

"What are you stressing about?" he asked huffily, eyes closing so that he appeared frustrated.

The blonde sighed and lay quietly as he tried to find the words to express what he was feeling. Sasuke reopened his eyes, concerned, and closed his book.

"I- we.. I think it's… we don't … well, Konoha- …I feel like..." he hesitated. The Uchiha noticed the cute way he sucked in his bottom lip as he struggled to string together his sentence. "I feel like we don't … _belong_ here anymore, Sasuke."

"What?"

Naruto didn't reply. Instead, his team mate watched as he rubbed his eyes, unsuccessfully fighting back tears, lips trembling. Why was he crying? Naruto had never cried in front of Sasuke before and now as he watched, he felt slightly helpless. What should he do? Comfort him? Or pretend he didn't see? The ninetales boy put his hands over his face and his normally cool, laid back comrade shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. It was difficult to watch his Naruto behaving like this.

"Why do I have to like you like this? Why did we have to end up together like this? I wish it had never happe-"

"Don't say that," Sasuke ordered, interrupting him, as he swiftly moved over to sit beside the reclined boy on the couch. His hand slipped under the black fabric, feeling the warm skin beneath.

"No, I never meant…" he blushed at the touch.

"So what's got you thinking such messed up thoughts?" the Uchiha asked, taking the headband from Naruto's hand, enjoying the brief sensation as their fingers brushed together. "And why are you crying, Dobe?"

"Huh-? I'm not crying!" he argued, sitting up, so that Sasuke's hand slipped from his tummy.

"Don't lie," he said, pinning him down and leaning over him, so their faces were inches apart. Naruto stared back up at him, weighed down by his seme.

"Everyone says guys liking guys is wrong… if that's so, then why does it... why does it feel so right?" His whiskered face blushed bright red. Sasuke moved closer.

"Liking guys? You like _guys_, do you?"

"Well… I like… um… you, right? You're a guy."

"So you like me?"

"Yeah."

"And you like guys?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see what you're-"

"Stupid," Sasuke poked his forehead, "You're contradicting yourself."

"Huh? How? I don't under-" Pale lips pushed against his and the rest of his sentence was lost in the heat of the kiss. His seme's tongue engulfed his and he gave out a small, muffled "ah-".

Sasuke slowly pulled back, and said, "I don't like guys."

"Hm? What are you…? Baka! You're the one who's not making any sense! Why would you do these things to me if you didn't?" Sasuke's thoughts raced in delight as Naruto wriggled beneath him.

He lifted the chin of the yellow haired ninja with his index finger, "I don't like guys, I like you. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He ran his tongue over the boys lips, who then realised what he meant.

"No," giggled the kyuubi.

"Soooo," Sasuke smirked, "What's the problem?"

"Well, I guess there isn't one… is there?"

"No," the dark eyed boy said, softening his expression, "And you _do_ belong here in Konoha. It'll take time, but they'll realise in the end that there's nothing wrong with you. I just fell for you like any of them would fall for someone."

Sasuke tied the headband back around Naruto's head and as he did, the ninetails boy raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke, you've never said that much before. And it was way too soft! Plus, you sound really soppy! What's up with you!"

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi," he said, grinning, and crushed his lips against the other's so he couldn't speak.

**Author's other note: Yeah.. um.. I don't really like this. I had a lot of trouble with the ending, but it's all done now. I'll just posty and then get some sleep. 8D **

**The fluff was okay though. I hope Sasuke wasn't _too_ OOC. Hmm.. but that's what tends to happen in most fics I write.. xD Never mind. I hope people enjoy reading it. That's all there is to it. **

4


End file.
